<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cha-Cha and Hazel Incident by Sammy66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980964">The Cha-Cha and Hazel Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy66/pseuds/Sammy66'>Sammy66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy66/pseuds/Sammy66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself tangled up in the middle of Cha-Cha and Hazel's assault on the Academy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cha-Cha and Hazel Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You'd gone looking for your boyfriend at the boxing gym, but Al had told you he wasn't there, so you headed for the other most likely place for him to be.<br/>You paused as you finally reached the front of the Academy. Concern instantly filled you when you noticed that the front door had been forced open. You braced yourself before carefully pushing the door open, peering inside before deeming it safe enough to enter. <br/>"Diego?" you called out cautiously, not too loud as to not alert the potential intruders. <br/>When no answer came, you made your way through a few rooms, looking around as quietly as you could. <br/>You flinched as a loud noise sounded through the place. Gunshots, you thought and ran towards the source of the sound. Probably not the smartest decision, considering you had no fight training whatsoever, despite your boyfriend's "profession." But you didn't care, Diego might be in trouble, and you couldn't just stand back and let it happen.<br/>You saw him jump down and fall onto the couch as you entered the room, and you let out a strangled cry of his name, terrified he might've been hurt.<br/>The sound of your voice made him jump back into a standing position, and you let out a small sigh of relief. He seemed unharmed. For now, at least.<br/>"Y/N! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, looking around frantically, still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. "You shouldn't be here right now, this is dangerous-"<br/>"Yeah, no shit!" you cut him off mid-sentence, waving your hand toward the portrait of his dad, now full of bullet holes. "What the fuck is going on, Diego?!"<br/>"I'm not entirely sure… but you have to get outta here, now!" he insisted quickly.<br/>You shook your head firmly, causing him to frown. "No way. I'm not leaving you." <br/>His frown deepened, a panicked look in his eyes. "Y/N, plea-"<br/>You saw them coming a second before Diego did. "Watch out!" you screamed as you pushed him out of the way, a wave of bullets after you. You landed on top of him on the ground behind the couch, quickly scrambling back into a crouching position. <br/>After what seemed like an eternity of the infernal cacophony of bullets hitting everywhere, the shooting finally stopped. You risked a quick glance towards your assailants, seeing Luther fighting with the bigger one, and Allison soon joining in.<br/>"Stay. Here." Diego said sternly and you nodded as he made his way to help his siblings. <br/>You sat back down and leaned against the back of the couch as the fight moved elsewhere. <br/>Even if you had wanted to protest Diego's order to stay put... the blood coming from your side would've made it a bit difficult. <br/>You bit back a grunt as you put your hand to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. You hadn't been fast enough to avoid the bullets, one finding its target and lodging itself in your left side. <br/>But you'd managed to save Diego, which is what mattered. That is, if those idiots in the masks didn't get to him now. But he had Luther and Allison, he should be fine.<br/>You hadn't said anything before he left, 'cause you knew he'd never leave you to help them if he had known. And his siblings needed him. <br/>"Hello? Guys?" You heard a voice callout and panic seized you, before you realized you knew that voice. Vanya.<br/>"Vanya," you croaked out, not sure if she had even heard you. <br/>"Y/N? is that you? Where are you?" <br/>You were about to answer when you heard a gasp and a loud thud. You shuddered at the thought of what might've just happened to her.<br/>"Hey, asshole," Luther said from the other room, and a sigh escaped you. Vanya had a chance after all. <br/>"Y/N," you heard her whisper carefully, crouching down. "Where are you?" she asked once more.<br/>"Over here, behind the couch," you said in a barely audible voice. She made her way to you as quietly as she could, although the brute in the mask seemed pretty distracted with Luther.<br/>"Oh my god," she said as she finally reached you, instantly applying pressure to the wound. "It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay." She tried to reassure you, but you could hear her voice tremble. You knew it was bad.<br/>You must've lost consciousness for a while, because the next thing you knew, Diego's voice was calling your name. <br/>"She's over here, hurry!" Vanya answered for you as you tried to blink the fuzziness away.<br/>You saw your boyfriend's face fall as he finally saw you, and he broke into a sprint, by your side in an instant.<br/>"Y/N! hey, hey, n-no. No, you're o-okay, you're okay," he stuttered as he brushed hair out of your face, a tear falling down his face. You tried to nod, feeling the need to reassure him. You knew his stutter only came back when he was under great emotional distress. A sharp grunt came out of your mouth at the movement though, and you gave up on trying to move.<br/> Vanya backed away to give him some space. "Let's bring her to Mom, she'll be able to fix her," she said gently.<br/>He nodded, scooping you up in his arms.<br/>He winced slightly as he lifted you up and, despite your current state, you couldn't help but to worry about him. "Wait, are you hurt, am I hurting you? You probably shouldn't be carrying me." Your voice cracked a few times, but you managed to get the words out.<br/>He shook his head gently before pressing a kiss to your forehead. "You’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you, love.”<br/>You smiled softly as you closed your eyes.<br/>~<br/>You woke up in a room that was vaguely familiar. You blinked a few times, trying to find your bearings. Looking around the place, you realized you were in Diego's old childhood bedroom. Your eyes locked on to his sleeping form in the chair in front of you. <br/>"Diego?" you said, your voice barely above a whisper, but it was enough, his eyes shot open and he gently reached for your hand. <br/>"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked with a soft smile, relief at seeing you awake evident on his face.<br/> You made to sit up in the bed, but swiftly stopped yourself at the sharp pain that ensued. Right. You had been shot.<br/>"Don't try to move just yet," he whispered as he got up and he adjusted your pillows, then sitting down beside you on the bed. He took your hand once more, this time bringing it to his lips, placing a light kiss on it.<br/>You smiled at his fussing. Normally you'd be inclined to tease him about it, but you did take a bullet for him. So maybe you deserved to be fussed over. And plus, you had to admit, it was quite adorable. <br/>"I'm okay, I think. That was um-" you let out a choked cough, "-not quite the night I was expecting, though." You let out a little laugh, trying to lighten the mood.<br/>His face scrunched up in a frown, and you could see the guilt written all over his face. "I'm so sorry, Y/N, this is all my fault. You could've died tonight. And it would've been all my fault…" he trailed off, tears streaming down his face. You ignored his previous warning and sat up, grumbling through the pain, but you made it through. <br/>You wiped the tears off his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Hey, I'm okay. You're okay, everyone's okay-" you paused, realizing you weren't positive on that last statement. He saw the hesitation on your face and gave you a small confirming nod. You let out a sigh of relief before continuing, "None of this, and I mean none of this, was in any way your fault. The only ones to blame here are those masked morons." <br/>Tears were still rolling down his face as he began to speak. "You d-don't und-understand." You gave his hand a squeeze, showing him you were there for him and that he could take his time. He took a steadying breath and continued. "I almost lost you. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You are so important to me, you are such a big part of my life, that I just… I can’t imagine you not here.” <br/>Tears were coming down your face now as well at his emotional speech, and you took his face in your hands, kissing him tenderly. <br/>"I get it," you said as you pulled away. "I can't imagine my life without you, either. I love you so much. How do you think I feel, when you're out there running into danger every night? It's  nerve wracking. But I understand why you do it."<br/>You grabbed his hand, focusing your gaze onto his. "Now I need you to understand that I knew the risks when I became involved with you, I knew the kind of life you lived. So don't you dare even think for one second to pull some-" you lowered your voice to match Diego's pitch, "-'I have to push you away to keep you safe' bullshit with me, okay? Cause I know that's where your mind went just there." <br/>He raised an eyebrow at you, laughing softly at your imitation of him. "I love you so much. I wouldn't dream of trying to push you away. Like I said, I need you in my life." He pressed a quick kiss to your lips before adding, "And also, I don't sound like that." <br/>You laughed, causing a surge of pain but you didn't care. You were alive, and you were with Diego, that's all that mattered.<br/>"Oh yes, yes you do. You have that whole tortured hero vibe to you." He opened his mouth to protest, but you pulled him to you, cutting off his answer by covering his mouth with yours. "Don't worry, it's kinda hot," you mumbled against his lips, and he smiled, bringing you back in for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>